The invention relates to a case for an emergency escape breathing apparatus.
An emergency escape breathing apparatus is intended to enable a user to escape from a polluted or hazardous environment. Such environments may arise following an industrial accident, natural disaster, fire or other situation in which potentially toxic substances are released into the atmosphere, for example, in the form of gases, particulate dispersions, etc. An emergency escape breathing apparatus typically comprises a source of breathable gas, a hood or mask to be placed over the head of a user, and a flexible supply line to deliver breathable gas from the source to the hood or mask. The device is activated by placing the hood or mask over the head and then opening a valve to start the flow of breathable gas through the supply line to the hood or mask. While breathing through the hood or mask, the user then evacuates from the hazardous environment, carrying the source of breathable gas. The source of breathable gas is not generally particularly large, usually containing between 10 and 15 minutes of breathable air. This amount is sufficient to enable a user to evacuate to a place of safety, without being too big and heavy to allow easy carrying by the user.
An emergency escape breathing apparatus is thus not designed for regular or continual use. Such apparatus is provided, and may be legally required, in environments where the potential for hazardous conditions exists. The apparatus enables evacuation from such environments in the event of an emergency, its use being envisaged only in exceptional circumstances. Particular design constraints apply to equipment of this nature, which may remain in storage for an extended period of time but must always to be ready for use in the event of an emergency. Storage is a particular issue, as the apparatus must be readily visible and available in the event of an emergency, without getting in the way of day to day operations. Additionally, the apparatus must be sufficiently light weight to be carried by a user, who may be in physical distress, yet robust enough to withstand rigorous movement in the event of use, and potential accidental damage that may occur as a result of being stored in a high profile and possible busy location. Finally, the apparatus must be sufficiently simple in operation to be used by untrained personnel in the event of an emergency.
To date, it has proved difficult to adequately fulfil all of the above design requirements. An existing emergency escape breathing apparatus may be contained within a high visibility bag, which is light and easy to carry but is subject to damage. Dedicated storage units must be supplied to house the apparatus, potentially occupying valuable space in industrial environments where space may be at a premium. In seeking to address these issues, it may be that ease of use is compromised, or simply that the apparatus becomes costly to manufacture and maintain, a considerable disadvantage in safety equipment that may only rarely be called upon.